Often, crutch users experience discomfort, pain and fatigue when standing and/or walking using the crutch. Such discomfort and the like can be relieved by stopping and resting the affected body portion on a suitable surface located at the required elevation. Often, however, such surfaces suitable for resting are not available or convenient, such that the discomfort and pain is ongoing.
Additionally, crutch users often find it difficult to carry items such as a briefcase, purse, package and the like while using a crutch, as holding such items entails use of a hand normally needed for grasping a handle on the crutch.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.